


Простуда

by fogelvogel, unproblematic_cat



Series: Придурок, Тупица и Милашка [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Political Animals
Genre: Multi, Sickfic, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15213860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fogelvogel/pseuds/fogelvogel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/unproblematic_cat/pseuds/unproblematic_cat
Summary: ТиДжей простудился





	Простуда

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mntdewtop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/gifts).
  * A translation of [Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9368105) by [Mntdewtop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mntdewtop/pseuds/Mntdewtop). 



Баки вытащил градусник из-под языка ТиДжея и покачал головой. ТиДжей был в огромной кофте Стива  и под всеми одеялами, которые Баки смог найти в доме, но ему было все еще холодно.

\- У него до сих пор температура? - спросил Стив, ища в аптечке лекарство.

\- Да, 39 °,- Баки приложил свою руку к щеке ТиДжея и погладил его скулу.

\- Ты, должно быть, подхватил что-то пока гулял, детка.

У ТиДжея был насморк и его нос был красным, он был болезненным и постоянно мерз.

\- Где моя ходячая печка? \- у него был насморк, поэтому он говорил через нос.

\- Я здесь. 

ТиДжею вручили измерительный колпачок от лекарства, наполненный зеленым сиропом. Он осушил его одним глотком, скривив лицо, вернул колпачок Баки и протянул руки к Стиву. Блондин взял их и плюхнулся рядом с ТиДжеем на диван. Довольный этим, ТиДжей уткнулся лицом в голую шею мужа. 

Баки подошел к кухне:

\- Я готовлю куриный суп. Стив, хочешь немного?

\- Конечно, дорогой.

\- Почему он не поймет, что со мной все будет хорошо и завтра мне полегчает, и не угомонится?

\- Потому что Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс-Роджерс-Хэммонд - самая большая наседка на свете, - прошептал Стив ему на ухо.  

\- Я все слышал, Стивен Грант Роджерс-Барнс-Хаммонд и Томас Джеймс Хэммонд-Барнс-Роджерс. 

\- У нас самые длинные имена, - ТиДжей засмеялся так, что закашлялся.

\- Просто расслабься, ТиДжей, - спокойно произнес Стив. 

\- Расскажи мне историю.

\- Отлично, я тебе еще не рассказывал о нашей старой квартире. Она была на седьмом этаже, что было плохо для моих легких, которые были хуже, чем твои с ейчас Из нее был вид на улицу, так, что ты мог ви деть всех людей, которые ходят по магазинам или идут на работ у. У меня было около миллиона таких рисунков. В нутри у нас было три комнаты. Ванная комната с зеленой раковиной и металлическая ванна, в которую мы могли влезть вместе, заполнив водой . Спальня, где Баки и я сдвинули две кровати в одну. И наконец, комната, где мы поставили рояль мамы Баки и мои художественные принадлежности, а в углу еще умещалась маленькая ку хня. Стены были толщиной с бумажный лист, поэтому всегда приходилось вести себя тихо.

\- Баки умеет играть на рояле?

\- Его заставляла мама. Он соглашался, когда я умолял его сыграть, но он делал это даже близко не так хорошо, как ты.

\- Может, научить его, чтобы он опять играл, - ТиДжей зевнул.

\- Может быть, - Стив провел пальцами по его коротким темным волосам, ТиДжей уснул моментально.

\- Суп готов, вот блин, - Баки увидел, что ТиДжей задремал на Стиве. 

- Иди к нам, отдохни, ты р аботал весь день.

Самый старший из троих прилег рядом с ТиДжеем, не разбудив его - тот дремал как кот, пригревшийся на коленях хозяина, и оказался поверх Стива . 

\- Я думаю, что ТиДжей хочет научить тебя снова играть на рояле.

- Помимо того, что у меня рука неживая, я не навидел каждую секунду этих занятий, на которые мама тащила меня. 

\- Может быть, ТиДжей был бы лучшим учителем, неже ли старик, живший на втором этаже, который едва слышал.

\- Я дам ему шанс.


End file.
